


Nowhere man

by carlo



Series: West [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), bandit Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlo/pseuds/carlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you still haven't told me where we're going. "Stiles starts when he caught Derek peeking at him for the millionth time. His sudden voice caught Derek off guard. He sits up straight on his saddle and clears his throat, face turning slight pink. "I want to take you to travel around the country."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The more I think about my last story, the more it feels like a pre-relationship to me. And the plot feels rushed, Derek's acting is kind of jarring. I'm tempting to do some small fix about it, but i'm really lazy. So, here is a sequel, it's some more build up to Stiles and Derek's relationship. And there is smut. I really hope it's readable. (Hide my face and ran away)  
> Criticize and comment are welcome. Feel free to point out the errors. Tell me if you think i need to add a tag.
> 
> Title is from the song, Nowhere Man-The Beatles.

Stiles jerks awake, he bolts upright in his bed roll with a gasp, frantic eyes darting around in panic, heart hammering in his ears. It's just a dream. He forced himself to take several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. Gradually, he took in his surroundings as his heartbeat start to slow down. The campsite is dark and quite, except for his heavy breath. The bonfire is nothing but a faint glow of dying embers now.   
"Bad dream?"Derek's gentle voice came from his left. 

Stiles swallows and nods his head. "Sorry, did I wake you?" 

Derek just shrugged and gave him a small smile. 

A gust of wind swept through the campsite, and Stiles couldn't help but shiver. He crossed his arms over his chest, just notice now that his underclothes are soaked with cold sweat. 

"Here. "Derek lifts up his blanket and gestured with his head. "You're going to catch a cold. It's warmer this way. "He adds quickly, ears turning slight pink. 

After a moment's hesitation, Stiles left his bed roll behind and climbed into Derek's blanket. Once Stiles lay down Derek wrapped them both in the old wool blanket immediately, with Stiles' back facing him. The bed roll is a little small for two grown ups, Derek fidgets with his hands, don't know where to put them. He freezes when Stiles reaches back suddenly and grabbed his hand. Stiles pulls his arm over his side and holds it against his chest. After recover from the initial shock, Derek's body loosened up. He scoots forward a little and curled himself around Stiles snugly. 

"Go back to sleep. "Derek whispers. He listens to the steady rhythm of Stiles' breathing, feels Stiles' strong heartbeat under his palm, his arm waves with the rise and fall of Stiles' chest. Before long, they both fall back to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Stiles come to something hard poking at his hip. He wiggles, trying to get comfortable in a daze. Derek grumbles behind him, his arm tightens on Stiles' waist and pulls him close to his chest. He nuzzles into the back of Stiles' neck, soft beard tickling his skin. That finally sobered Stiles up completely. He holds his breath and lies still under Derek's heavy arm, doesn't know what to do at all. 

Before long, Derek stirs behind him, finally waking up. He freezes after he realized what he's doing. After a long moment of awkward silence, Derek scrambling out of the blanket on all fours. 

"Sorry!"He rushed away quickly and pretend to start getting ready for the day. 

Stiles huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. He flops back onto the bed roll and stretches out with a satisfied sigh. Despite that bad dream, it's still the best sleep he's had in weeks. 

 

 

Stiles has been unusually quite in the past few days. Derek keeps watching him from the corner of his eyes worriedly as Stiles staring straight ahead at nothing. Whenever Derek tried to hold a conversation he would just nod along once in a while, or gave Derek a apologetic smile when he caught his mind wander away. 

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going. "Stiles starts when he caught Derek peeking at him for the millionth time. His sudden voice caught Derek off guard. He sits up straight on his saddle and clears his throat, face turning slight pink. "I want to take you to travel around the country. " 

 

Stiles gapes at Derek like a fish out of water. It takes a solid minute for him to regain his voice. 

"Seriously?"He squawks, voice high and pinched. 

"Yeah. "Derek nods his head, he doesn’t look like he's joking. "You side you never left Texas before, So. There are so much place i want to show you. The Grand Canyon, the most spectacular place in America, everyone came to this country should have at least see it once. And the Niagara Falls, they say it's the largest around the world. And the Bonneville Salt Flats--" 

Derek's tirade was cut short when he saw Stiles' face darkened suddenly. "What's wrong? You don't like travel? We don't have to go if you don't want to. " 

"No. It's-"Stiles shakes his head, a sad smile playing across his lips. "My mum. She used to want go travailing with my dad. But they never got the chance. There is always something came up. At first they don't have the money. When life star to turning around she got pregnant. They decide to wait for me to get older. But then she got sick. "His voice trailed off to a whisper in the end. 

Derek's heart clenched in his chest. The pain of losing a family, he can't be more familiar with. He knows that right now the last thing Stiles want is pity, especially from him. So he forced a weak smile on his face. "Well, we better make up for them then. " 

That actually got him a chuck from Stiles. "You do know it's going to take ages for us to travel all those place, right?" 

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to do. "Derek shrugs. 

"True. "Stiles concedes. "So, where is our first stop?"He looks at Derek expectantly. 

"The Grand Canyon. We'll be heading El Paso first, enter New Mexico from there. Then all the way to Arizona. " 

"El Paso. "Stiles nods his head. "Can we make a detour to Odessa on our way?" 

"Of cause. We're no in a hurry. Why?" 

"There is an old friend of my father lives there. I want to pay him visit and tell him about my dad. " 

Derek mused. "Hmm, Peter's hideout happen to be not far from there, I might as well pay him a visit, tell him that I'm gonna be gone for a while. " 

"You guys live in a town that big?"Stiles looks at him in disbelief. 

"What? Where else do you think we're living in, the mountains?"Derek deadpans, lifts one of his thick eyebrows at Stiles. 

"No. I just thought that, you know, with the 'certain activities' you guys does."He gestures up and down at Derek. "That you would want to avoid the crowd. " 

Derek rolls his eyes. "It's Peter's idea. He said that the most dangerous place is always the safest place. Only Peter and his most trusted live there. Besides, it's not his only hideout. And third, they are not living in the town. It's a ranch on the outskirts." 

"Huh, it's quite clever actually. "Stiles nods his head thoughtfully. He leans down and scratches at Blue's neck. "Did you hear that? We're going on an adventure. "Derek shakes his head at Stiles, a fond smile on his face. 

"OK. It's settled then. Let's get going. "Stiles gave Derek a bright smile, the sadness from earlier all sweep away. He urged his horses on with renewed vigor. Derek chuckled and followed close behind. 

 

  
When they went to sleep that night, Derek is a nervous wrack. He lies restless on his bed roll, doesn't know how to ask Stiles to join him again. Well, he could use the 'catching a cold' excuse again. He mused.   
He jumps a little when Stiles nudges him with his toes. "Move a little. "After a moment of confusion his brain finally caught up. He hurried to scoot back to make room for Stiles. 

Stiles settled down beside him quietly, back facing him just like the night before. But when Derek is about to put his hand on Stiles' waist, Stiles twists around suddenly. And now he's facing Derek. 

Derek's hand hovered above Stiles in the air awkwardly for a moment before dropped back to his side. Stiles is staring at him in silence, face unreadable, his eyes shiny under the moonlight. Derek's throat felt dry and raspy suddenly. 

After what feels like ages, Stiles' hand reaches forward and caught the hem of Derek's underclothes. "Can I?"Stiles whispers. 

Derek swallows and nods once. He lifts his arms to helps pull the clothe off. 

It's the second time Stiles saw Derek shirtless. But honestly, he only got a glimpse last time. He draws in a sudden breath when he got a good look at Derek's bare chest. Derek's upper body is covered with various kind of scars. Some are from blade, few are from bullet, some he couldn't even tell. 

"Have you killed a lot of people?"Stiles asks. And Derek's stomach sink a little. 

"Some. "He averted Stiles' eyes, voice low and husky. 

"Hey. It's OK. "Stiles cups Derek's face in his hands and makes him look back at him. "I don't mind. Not really. " 

Stiles' hand swiping down Derek's neck, brushing across his collarbone, and stopped at the broad chest. His fingers ghost over those ridged skin gingerly, almost reverently. Like Derek is something to be cherished. Goosebumps broke out all over Derek's body at Stiles' gentle touch. His fingers leaving fire in its wake. 

When Stiles' finders brushed one of his nipple accidentally, Derek jerks a little and sucks in a shaky breath. Stiles is taken aback by Derek's reaction, but he regained his composure quickly. He did it again. Derek bits his lips to prevent himself from making more embarrassing noise. His toes curved tightly. 

Stiles looks up under his long lashes at Derek, their gaze locked together. Then, he leans in and licks, just one quick sweep with the tip of his tongue. A whimper escaped the back of Derek's throat as a shudder ran through his frame. Stiles took the tight bud between his teeth and bit down gently. 

"Stiles!"Derek cried out in a shaky voice. 

"You like that?"Stiles pulled back and licked his lips, a playful smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Derek swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and nods firmly. 

That's all the encouragement Stiles needs. He leans back in to continue his sweet torture. With his mouth working on one nipple, his left hand took the other one in his nimble fingers, twisting and pinching. Before long, Derek became a writhing mess under his devilish mouth and fingers, making all kinds of small, desperate noises in the back of his throat. It's the most beautiful sound Stiles has ever heard. 

Stiles' right hand travels down Derek's abdominal slowly, feels the firm muscles rippling underneath the heated, velvety skin. Blunt nails scratches through the thick line of hair leading from Derek's navel to below his waistband. He unbuckles Derek's belt and pops open the button on his jeans, then pushes it down over Derek's hips along with his underwear. Derek's cock bouncing back against his belly, already hard, pre-cum dripping from the head. 

When Stiles' fingers finally wrapped around his cock, Derek heaves a deep sigh of relief. Sparks of pleasure shoot through his body from his toes all the way up his spine. He couldn't help but bucking up into Stiles' hand, fingers gripping Stiles' shoulders tightly like a lifeline. 

Stiles rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-cum around. Then he start to stroking up and down the whole length with a steady rhythm. 

Derek's breath became labored, waves of pleasure spreading out across his whole body, pooling low in his belly rapidly. He knows he's going to be embarrassingly quick. It has been so long since he had done this to himself, let alone with another person. With trembling hands, he unbuckled Stiles' belt and pushed his jeans low enough so he could free Stiles' hardening member from their confinement, want to return the favor eagerly. 

Stiles' rhythm break a little when Derek's fingers touched his cock. Those calloused fingers feeling rough against his smooth skin, so different from his own hand. Yet it added an extra portion of sweet friction to his like. He rests his forehead on Derek's shoulder, mouth hanging open and ruts into Derek's hand shamelessly. He looks down between them. Mesmerized by the sight of Derek's cock disappearing and reappearing in his fist. 

"Stiles. I'm gonna-"Derek whimpers into Stiles' ear, couldn't even finish his words. But Stiles understand him just fine. He's close too. He tightened his grip and picks up his pace, every time he reaches the head he twists his fingers around the crown and rubs the underside with his thumb. After a few more strokes, Derek's entire body seized up, eyes squeeze shut. With a strangle cry he shoots all over his stomach and chest, some even hit his chin. 

Stiles lifts his head, watching the blissed out look on Derek's face. It tipped him straight off the edge a second later. He shoots over Derek's hand with a silent scream. 

They both lying there on their side, forehead rest against each other, panting into each others mouth. After a few minutes, their labored breath finally evened out. Derek opens his eyes and looks at Stiles with a content smile on his face. 

Stiles lifts up his hand which is covered with Derek's cum. A single drop starts to dripping down his wrist. He looked directly into Derek's eyes before leans in and licks a long line up to his fingertip, never break eye contact the entire time. He scowls at the bitter taste but sucks a whole finger into his mouth, then pulls it out with a loud pop. Derek's brain nearly short circuited. He groans, his spent member twitches feebly at the sight. After Stiles finished cleaning his hand Derek pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He can taste himself on their tongues. 

After they pulls apart, Derek reaches for his underclothes and uses it to clean them as best as he can then throws it aside. They pulled their pants back on, then settled back to a comfortable position with Derek spoons Stiles from behind. He buried his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck and inhaling deeply. Stiles smells like the old quilt his mother used to hang out in the yard on a nice sunny day. He lets Stiles' scent wash through him, it soothed his mind, makes him feel safe, almost like home. A warm feeling blooms in his chest. He holds Stiles even tighter. 

 

 

The next morning, they wake up, eat some simple breakfast and get on the road just like usual. Derek keeps stealing glances at him. But every time Stiles looked back, he would just look away with a shy smile on his face. 

"So, about last night. "Stiles starts. 

"What about it?"Derek tries to act nonchalant but failed miserably. A bright red coloring his face. 

"OK. Can we drop this teenager shyness thing. "Stiles waves his hand between them. "Last night was great, for me. More than great, actually. Was it good for you too?" 

"Yes. Of cause. "Derek replies quickly. He's ears start to turning pink too. 

"Good. "Stiles gave him a smirk. "Because I'm plan to doing it a lot, in many different places-i prefer a bed next time, and many different positions, with you. "With that, he urged his horses on and left Derek gaping like a fish behind. It takes a long time for Derek to recover and hurried to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

"When were you planing to tell me that your father's friend is a Sheriff!"Derek exclaims. 

"What? Don't tell me the big bad wolf is scared of the lawman. "Stiles lifts one of his eyebrow. "You've never scared of me. " 

Derek gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Hey! Offensive. "Stiles huffs indignantly. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Do you really think i should come with you?I could wait in the salon. " 

"Relax. He won't bite. He's just a nice old man. "Stiles assures. "He helped my father a lot back when they are working on a case together. My dad used to talk about him a lot. He's like a mentor to him. " 

"OK. If you say so. "Derek concedes. But he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling at the back of his mind. 

The closer they get to Odessa, the more nervous he gets. It gets so worse that finally Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He reined in their horse and dismounted, then basically dragged Derek to the back of a hay roll. He pushes Derek down to the grass and blows him right then and there. Which is the best Derek ever had by the way. After he's done, Stiles licked him clean and tucked him back in. 

"Better?"Stiles smirks, a smug smile on his face. 

Derek can only nod dumbly. His minds are on the cloud the rest of the way. 

They arrived at Odessa at that midday. Stiles marvels at the sight of the town. It's huge, almost three times the size of his home town. The streets are flooded by an incessant stream of horses and carriages. The whole place is buzzing with all kinds of noises. It's so much different compare to the serenity of those small villages they passed by on the road. 

Stiles reined in his horse when they get past the post office. 

"What's wrong?"Derek holds his horse and looks back at him. 

"Wait me for a minute. "Stiles slide off his saddle and puts his reins in Derek's hand, then walks in the post office. He comes back a few minutes later and continued on their way. 

"I sent a postcard to Lydia and Allison. Just to let them know that I'm fine. "Stiles starts after a moment of silence. His eyes never look away from the road ahead of them. 

Derek nods his head, didn't say anything else. What happened back at Three Rivers is still haunting Stiles. The nightmares are lessened with each passing day at least. He hopes that time will dull the pain until it's bearable one day, just like what had happened to him. 

 

 

Sheriff Robinson seems like a nice man, just like Stiles said. He's in his late fifties, grey haired, face covered in lines and wrinkles. But he's still in remarkably good shape for a man at his age. His eyes shining with that unique light you can only see on someone with years of experience. 

After Stiles introduced himself, the old man pulled Stiles into tight hug. For a moment Stiles was at a loss for what to do. It's been quite a few years since the last time they saw each other after all. He hugs back and looks at Derek awkwardly over Robinson's shoulder. 

After a moment Robinson pulls back . He looked Stiles up and down with a sad smile on his face. "Look at you. Last time i saw you, you were all skin and bone. And now you're all grown up nice and strong. I can barely even recognize you. " 

Stiles' face start to heat up at the old man's word. He shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another. 

"I'm sorry about your dad, son. "Robinson gave Stiles' shoulder a tight squeeze. 

"Thank you, sir. "Stiles mutters, fixes his gaze on the floor board between his feet. 

"Oh, come on. Just call me Bob. "Robinson chided. Stiles couldn't help but chuckles. 

"And who is this dashing fellow?"Bob turns to Derek. 

"Nice to meet you, Bob. "Derek took off his hat and shakes Bob's hand. He's a little surprised by the strength in the old man's hand. "I'm Derek, Stiles' friend. " 

Derek and Stiles, they had talked about this. They both agreed that it's for the best to just introduce Derek as Stiles' 'friend', for the time being. Less complicated. But hearing Derek actually saying it out loud, still makes Stiles' chest throbbed a little. 

"You must be really close to come with him all the way from Three Rivers. "Bob concludes. 

Derek glances at Stiles and meets his gaze, they stares at each other for a few seconds. He forced himself to look away. Bob watches their exchange quietly. 

"So. How long do you plan to stay?"Bob starts after a few seconds. 

"Actually, we're just passing by. We'll be heading our way at once. "Stiles answers. 

"Nonsense. It's so rare of you to come to my town. At least stay for a few days. You must be tired from the riding. The least i could do is to offer you a warm meal and a place to rest. " 

To be honest, Stiles is quite tired by the journey. A warm meal and a soft mattress does sound enticing. He looks toward Derek for his opinion. Derek shrugs and nods his head. 

"OK. If it's not too much of trouble for you. "Stiles gave Bob a grateful smile. 

"Of cause not. "Bob claps both of them on the shoulders and leads them to the main entrance of the police station. "Bill, look after the office for me. "He shouts over his shoulder. 

"Yes, boss. "A beady eyed man poked his head round a desk in the lobby. 

 

 

  
Bob's house is not exactly what Derek would call luxurious, but it's still pretty impressive. Hardwood floors, walnut wood furniture. In the front room there was a fire burning in the stone fireplace. A crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. 

"Nice place. "Stiles marvels. 

"Well, it's all I have after all these years. No wife, no children. The boys at the office come by from time to time, worried that I might get lonely. "Bob laughs at himself. "Come, let me show you your rooms. "He leads them to the second floor. 

"This two are your rooms. Bathroom is down the hall. Make yourself at home. "Bob points at two adjacent doors. "OK, you two get some rest. I have to get back to the office. I'll see you both at diner."With that, Bot left. 

"Well, he seems nice. "Derek starts after the front door closed with a bang. 

"I know, right?"Stiles huffs out a deep breath. He pushed the door in front of him open and walked in, Derek followed behind him. 

Stiles drops his baggage beside the dresser and jumps on the four-poster bed. A groan escaped his lips as he lies down on his back and stretches out. 

"Derek, come on. You got try this. "Stiles beckons with his hand. 

Derek dropped his baggage and walks towards Stiles. When he's close enough, Stiles reaches out and grabbed him. He pulled Derek down on top of him. They bounce a little on the soft mattress. Stiles laughs and pulls Derek in for a kiss. 

Derek pulls back after a while. He holds Stiles' face in his hand and rubs his cheek with his thumb gently. 

"I don't think it's very polite to fool around in someone else's house." 

"Pudor. "Stiles mocks, but there is no heat behind his words. "But yeah. You are probably right. Go then, you can use the bathroom first. I'm just gonna lie here and enjoy this bed a little bit more. I have never slept on something feels so amazing before. God. It's like sleep on a cloud. I think I might be in love with this bed. " 

Derek chuckles and shakes his head. He gave Stiles another kiss before left for his room. 

After Derek got of the bath, he goes to tell Stiles it's his turn. But when he walks in the room he found Stiles has fallen asleep already. He must be really tired. Derek watches his chest rise and fall with a fond smile on his face. Stiles looks so peaceful in his sleep. All those burdens on his shoulders are cast aside, at least for this moment. 

Derek tiptoed to the bed. He removed Stiles' boots and pulled the sheet over Stiles' chest. Then, he leans down and dropped a gentle kiss on his forehead. Stiles mumbled and stirred a little in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up, he grumbles and buried his face more deeply into the pillow. Derek left the room and closed the door behind him quietly. 

 

 

It was already dark when Stiles wake up. The old clock on the wall tells him it's just past six. He stretched with a yawn. After used the bathroom he wanders down the stairs, following the aroma of food into the living room. It smells really good, his mouth watered. 

"Hey there, sleepy head. "Bob is setting the table. 

"Sorry, I overslept. "Stiles scratches the back of his head, a bit ashamed. 

"Don't worry about it. "Bob gestured at the dining table. "Come sit down. You must be starving. The diner will be ready soon. " 

Stiles' stomach starts growling at the exact moment. Bob throws his head back and laughs. Stiles' face turned bright red. 

After Stiles sat down he looks around for Derek. 

"Derek is in the kitchen. "Bob seems to be able to read his mind. "I'm impressed. I must say. That boy sure can cook. " 

Stiles didn't say anything to that. But he couldn't help preen a little, a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

Bill joined them when diner is ready. The food tasted just as good as it smelled. Bob compliments Derek about his cooking. Derek smiles, ducks his head to hide his blushing. Stiles reaches out under the table and hooks his feet around Derek's ankle. Derek jerks a little, he looks up at Stiles in shock, face turned even more red. But Stiles just concentrate on his own food, face blank, like nothing is happening. Derek steals a glance at Bob and Bill. To his comfort, they seems enwrapped in their own discussion, oblivious to Derek and Stiles. 

After diner, Stiles volunteered to do the dishes since Derek cooked the meal. The other three sit on the couch in the living room, each has a bottle of beer in their hand. Derek sipping at his drink, fingers picking at the label on the glass nervously. He feels out of place, lack of anything to talk with those men. Just when he's about to bid them early good night, Bob starts. "Derek, can I talk with you for a moment, privately?" 

Derek frowns but nods his head. He puts his drink on the table and follows Bob into his study. 

"Close the door, please. "Bob sits down on the chair behind the desk. 

The door closed with a click. Derek has an uneasy feeling in his stomach about this. 

Bob gestured at the chair across from him for Derek to sit down. 

"So, you and Stiles. You two are together, I reckon?"Bob cuts to the point directly after Derek sit down. Derek's back stiffed. He cursed himself, of cause Bob noticed, they should have had be more carefully. 

"Yes. "He answered stiffly. His arms crossed over his chest, brows knit together, mouth tightened into a thin line. 

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm not accusing any of you here. "Bob assures him. "I'm not a fuddy-duddy. Okay?" 

Derek looks at him in surprise. He didn't expect someone at Bob's age would be so open minded. His body loosens up a little at that. 

"So, how long have you two been together?"Bob continues. 

Looks like Bob's bunches are all going to hit the target here. Derek groans inwardly. But he answers honestly. "About three weeks." 

"Huh. "Bob muses, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "So, it's just after what happened to his father?"Derek nods his head. 

"Good. I'm glad to know that there is someone to take care of him after that. "Bob starts again after a moment. "So. Does he know that you're a bandit?" 

Derek jumps up like he's been burned. The chair scraping against the floor with a jarring noise. His hand reaches to his belt automatically. But nothing is there, he left his gun in his room. Derek freezes. 

Bob heaves a sigh and rubs a hand down his face. "Jesus. Relax, son. No one is going to hurt you. You have my word. Now sit down, please. " 

After a long moment of staring, Derek sits back down gingerly. He eyes Bob warily, ready to bolt at any second. It's just an old man. He probably could take him down with bare hands. Bill will be a little bit of trouble. But Stiles will help him, right? 

"How did you know?"He grates through his teeth in the end. 

"Come on. I may be old, but I'm not blind yet. "Bob gives him an unimpressed look. "The moment you walked into the station, you're looking for the escape routes, aren't you? When Stiles is talking to me. You're mapping out the whole office and counting my men, am I right?" 

Derek's heart sinks. He didn't expect his cautions would give him away. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. His hands clenching hard into fists. 

"And the way you carried yourself? And that look in your eyes? It's the eyes of a wolf. I have saw too much of it in my life. The recognition? It's almost become a second nature to me. "Bob continues. 

Derek's shoulders sagged, feeling defeated. 

"You haven't answered my question. "Bob starts after another moment of silence, with a gentle voice, like he's afraid of spooking Derek. 

"Yes. He knew. "Derek feels very tired suddenly. He thinks he might know where this is going. 

"Huh. "Bob mused a little and continues. "Derek, you seems like a nice lad. I really like you. But, can i be honest with you here?" 

Derek nods his head weakly. Here it goes. 

"I'm only thinking of what's best for Stiles. I don't know you. But i can tell that you care about him a lot. You must want him to be safe, right?" 

Derek nods again numbly. 

"You know how your life is like. It's always gonna be full of danger. The lawmen will always run after you. And your rivals, you must made quite some enemies too. They are gonna chase after you as well. You will be on the run for the rest of you life. Stiles is still young, he has a whole life ahead of him. Do you really want to drag him into that kind of life?" 

"I can quit. "Derek argues in a weak voice. "I will quit. " 

Bob heaves a deep sigh. "Even if you try to quit, they will come after you anyway. And you know that's true. " 

Derek doesn't response to that. He barely reacted. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. He wants to scream. They were happy together. And he will kill anyone who dare to hurt Stiles. He will do any thing to keep Stiles safe. Is that not enough? 

Bob continues after a moment. "Do you know that a few years ago, Stiles' father made me swear that if some day something happened to him, I must do what ever it takes to protect his son. To watch him grow up healthy and sound. You understand that right? It's his father's last wish. " 

Derek's mouth curved in a bitter smile. What else could he say to that. 

"Okay. "It's the only word he could managed. He raises up on shaky legs. It feels like someone has teared out every bones in his body. 

"I'm sorry, Derek. I really am. If there is anything i can do for you, you only need to ask. "Bob smiles sadly at Derek. 

Derek staggers out of the room without another word. 

Stiles looks over his shoulder at Derek when he paused at the kitchen doorway. The look on Derek's face must gave him away, because Stiles abandoned the dishes immediately and rushes towards him with a worried look on his face. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Is everything OK?" 

Derek forced a weak smile on his face. "Yeah, just tired. I'm gonna heading for bed now. " 

Stiles still looks a little uncertain, but he doesn't press. "OK. Sleep tight. "He looks around to make sure no one is looking before leans in to give Derek a quick peck on his lips. 

When Stiles pulling away, Derek grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back in for a deeper kiss. Stiles gasps in surprise, but opens his mouth readily when Derek's tongue licked at his lips asking for entrance. A muffled groan escaped from the back of his throat. 

Derek's tongue delving deeply, hot with growing demand, with a palpable urgency. One of his hands wind around Stiles' waist, hauls him in until they're flush against each other. His other hand cups the back of Stiles' head gently, fingers caught in his curls. 

They pulls apart eventually. Stiles feels a little dizzy, out of breath. His lips wet and shining. "Wow. "He looks at Derek dreamily, whisky brown eyes gleaming with want. He leans in again and drops one more chaste kiss on Derek's lips before went back to the dishes. 

Derek watches as Stiles' hand slip out of his fingers. He opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He just stands there, watching Stiles' back in silence. He lets himself imagining, just for a moment, that they're at their own house, just the two of them. It'll be just after diner. And it's Stiles' turn to do the dishes. Because lets be honest, between the two of them, they both know that he's the better cook. So, he was the one who prepared the meal. It's only fair. He will be lazing on the couch, a beer in his hand, watching Stiles putter around in the kitchen. 

He keeps this dream in his head for as long as he can. And then, he wakes up. Something in his chest shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. He tore his eyes away from Stiles and trudged up the stairs. 

The next morning, Derek is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone?" Stiles yells at the top of his lungs.

Bob heaves a deep sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Manner, Stiles. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me and tell me what the fuck do you mean Derek is gone?" Stiles starts aging with a moderate tone.

Stiles knocked on Derek's door this morning, but no one answered. He pushed through the door and didn't found Derek there. He began to panic when he noticed both Derek's baggage and horse was gone too.

Another sigh from Bob. "Look, son, I tried to stop him, OK? But he said that his job is done. You're safe here. And he said this is not the kind of life he wants, he has to go somewhere else. "

Stiles' heart sinks. A job, a fucking job. He's just a fucking job for Derek? A burning rage begin to raise from the pit of his stomach.

"Where did he go?"He grates through his teeth, body shaking with anger.

"Come on. Stiles, he's already gone. What can you do?" Bob reasons. "Derek said that you might want to go after him. He asked me to give you this, he side that you'll understand once you see it. "Bob pulled a small object out of his pocket and placed it in Stiles' hand.

Stiles' heart throbs painfully in his chest. It's his father's badge. Derek tried to give it back once, but Stiles refused. "You break it, you buy it. "He has said. The truth is, he wanted Derek to keep it, as a gift. It's the most important thing of his, even if it's just a piece of crooked metal now. And he thought Derek understand the meaning of it. He must did.

He clenches the badge tightly in his fist. "Where did he go? I need to hear it myself. He has to say it to my face. "

Bob rubs a hand down his face wearily. "He rode to the west. But I don't know exactly--"Before Bob could even finished, Stiles rushed past him out of the station.

"Children this days. "Bob shakes his head in disdain.

 

 

 

Derek walks in a ranch house without knock. Peter, Erica and Boyd looks up at him from their card game. Derek walks right past them without even a glance. He goes straight to his room, the door bangs shut behind him.

Peter arches an eyebrow. "Someone is in bad mood. "He deadpans.

"Trouble in paradise?"Eric suggests. Boyd shrug his shoulders. And they goes back to their games.

 

A few hours later.

Peter glances up at Derek over the top of his book when he walks in his study, a deep scowl on his face.

"Nephew. "Peter closes his book with a sigh. "To what do I owe this pleasure today? Aren't you supposed to be at the carnival with your little boyfriend?"

"My person life is none of your business. "Derek hisses, crossed his arms over his chest.

"OK, then what are you doing here?"Peter looks at him, his hands clasped on the desk in front of him.

"I want out. "Derek grates through his teeth.

"You already did?"Peter says with an innocent look on his face.

Derek shoots him a murderous glare and growls from the back of his throat.

Peter raises his hands in surrender. "Jeez! Relax, it's just a joke. "

"I want get out of the gang. I'm sick of this kind of life. "Derek bites out through his teeth.

"Are you now?"Peter watches Derek with an amuse look in his eyes. But before he can say anything else, gunshots goes off outside.

Peter and Derek look at each other in alarm before bolt for the living room, guns already in their hand.

Before they can reach the front door, a group of men burst through every door and window, guns pointed at Peter and Derek's head. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here?"Bob walks through the front door at last. Derek gapes at the old man, blood turn to ice in his veins.

 

 

 

Stiles is tired and thirsty. He has been wandering around the outskirts of the town for hours. After riding aimlessly west for half an hour, he had calm down finally. All of this doesn't make sense. Derek and him are fine the day before. More than fine if you ask him. Now in retrospect, it all changed after Bob talked with Derek. He knew something was wrong last night. He should have pressed. What did they talked about that could made Derek left?

Derek must have gone to Peter's hideout. But he only know that is a ranch nearby. He cursed himself, he didn't ask the details. He already checked dozens of ranches on the west and south side of the town. But he didn't found anything. He's heading for the east now. A feeling of dread start twisting in his stomach. What if Bob lied?

Suddenly, several gunshots goes off in the distance. Stiles' head jerked up violently. The sound echoed through the plains ominously. His heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. Without any more hesitation, he urged his horse into a gallop toward the source of the gunshots.

 

 

Bob glances at Derek in disdain before fixes his gaze on Peter. "Peter Hale. Who would have thought, the great Scar Wolf is living right next to me all this time. I've heard so much about you. "

Peter doesn't respond, just stares at Bob grimly, blue eyes cold like ice.

Bob waves his hand. Two men step up and took Derek and Peter's guns. And then, they are pushed out of the house roughly.

Erica is kneels by Boyd's side with a gun pointed at her head. Her hands pressing at the wound on Boyd's shoulder. Her fingers are coated with glaring red. The sentries Peter set at the perimeter of the ranch are all dead.

She looks up as they walk out of the house with guns pointed at their back. And then they are pushed down on the ground on their knees beside her. For the first time after all those years, Derek saw fear in her eyes.

"Phil, Henry. "Bob orders. "Go, search the house. "Two men nods their head and goes back in.

"You followed me. "Derek croaks in a hoarse tone. Finally regained his voice. He glares at the old man in disbelief.

Peter stares at Derek in shock for a few second, but he schools his feature quickly.

"Of cause I did. "Bob and Bill smiles at each other knowingly. "Now you know why I don't have a wife." Bob continues. "Feelings, so messy. It only make you sloppy. Look where it got you. "

Bob's men start laughing. Derek grit his teeth and glares at them with disgust, his blood start boiling under his skin.

After a while, Phil and Henry come back out with a wood chest. They dropped it by Bob's feet and opened the lid. All eyes are drawn to the chest immediately. Gold, silver and jewelry are filled to the brim, sparkling in the sunlight. Bob nods his head approvingly, eyes gleaming with ecstasy.

"What about them?"Bill asks.

"Kill the others, take Peter Hale with us. There is still a thousand bucks' bounty on his head. "

"I'll kill you for this. "Peter snarls at him.

Erica meets Boyd's eyes and nods slightly, her hand reaches for the knife hidden in her boots.

Derek closed his eyes in despair. He can't believe he did it again. He leads the enemy to their doorstep. At least it'll be the last time, he laughs bitterly at himself.

Guns lift up slowly and point at their head.

 

  
"Stop!" Everyone's head whipped around in alarm as Stiles stepping out the side of the barn, his gun pointing at Bob.

Two men trained their guns at Stiles immediately. The rest keep their muzzle pointed at the prisoners' head.

To every one's surprise. Bob gestured for his men to put the gun away from Stiles. They hesitated but obeyed in the end.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"Bob asks with an amiable smile on his face. But now it only makes Stiles' skin crawl.

"What are you doing here?"Stiles retorts, his voice quavered a little. All eyes are trained on him now. He casts a quick glance at Derek who is kneeling on the ground now, his eyes full of despair. Clenched his teeth, Stiles forced himself to look back at Bob.

"What else do you think, doing my job of cause. "

Stiles pointing with his chin at the chest on the ground. "Is that your job too?"

Bob face darkens slightly. "Would you believe me if I said this will be handed over to the government? " Stiles didn't reply, just narrowed his eyes and tightened his fingers on the gun.

Bob gave a snort of derision. "That's what I thought. "Soon he starts again. "Come on, Stiles. They are criminals, murderers. They don't deserve your sympathy. "

"And you do? Robbing from the bandits and keep it all for yourself? What's that making you? How did you become like this? What happens to the man I used to respect?"

"Life happened, that's what. "Bob sighed wearily. "Listen to me, kid. This world is not what you think it is. It's never just black and white. If you want to survive, you have to learn to adapt. "

"Bullshit. "Stiles bits out through his teeth, looks at the familiar yet strange man in front of him, tears started to cloud his vision.

"Thinks about your parents. If your dad had the money back then, he could have afforded the best doctor. Maybe you mother would have lived. And your father, if he didn't hang onto that money, he could have lived too. Then you would still be living together happily. "

A surge of anger began to well up in the pit of Stiles stomach. His hand starts shaking.

Bob continues, in a soothing tone. "It's OK now. I'll take care of you from now on. Just like I promised to your dad. And those money? You'll have a cut too. Come on, you are a lawman, remember? What would your father have thought if he saw you riding with a bandit. "Bob says as he took a few cautious steps towards Stiles slowly. His eyes fixed dead at the gun in his hand.

Stiles looks up at Bob numbly. "My father?"

"Yeah. Your father. Think about what he would say. "Bob took another step forward, he's almost there.

"My father. "Stiles' eyes dart from the cold gaze of Bob's men to the calculated look on Peter's face, from the despair in Erica and Boyd's eyes to the painful and worried look on Derek's face. He took a deep breath and looks back at Bob, his hands stopped shaking. "Would say, Fuck you. "

Bang. Bob staggered a few steps back at the impact,he stares down as blood spurting out from the bullet hole on his chest, shocked, face full of disbelief. Everyone are watching in shock as Bob dropped to his knees. He's dead even before his face hit the ground. **_One._**

It's like a switch has been flipped and suddenly all hell breaks loose. All guns are turning to fire at Stiles. Peter slides away to the side quickly, out of everyone's way.

Stiles shoot back as he dodged to the side quickly, another man clutching his stomach and dropping to the ground, screaming like a dying pig.

Stiles crouched low behind the carriage beside the barn, his revolver holding tight in his hand, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Bullets start to rain down on the wood board and ground around him.

As soon as the gun moved away from her head, Erica pulled out her knife and buried it deeply into the deputy's neck. **_Two._**

At the same time, Boyd moves behind the deputy beside him quickly and wraps his arms around the man's neck in a choke hold. Then, with a sicking crack, his body dropped to the ground like a sack of potato. **_Three._**

Derek knocks into Bill, they tussle on the ground, fight for the gun. In the end, Derek gained the upper hand. He grappled the gun barrel and twisted, pointing it at Bill's face. Then, bang. **_Four._**

The gunfire stopped, the air filled with thick smoke of gunpowder.

The remaining ones breathe heavily, watches in silence as the chaos around them dies down. Except the one still screaming and rolling on the ground.

Peter, who has not even breaking a single sweat, walked up beside him. He looks down at the man with an empty look on his face, then drops a boot on his neck. The man gurgles in his throat and grappled frantically at Peter's boot. Peter increased the pressure until the man stopped moving in the end, his hands dropped to the ground motionlessly. **_Five._**

Stiles stepped out of the carriage, watching numbly, his stomach twisting violently at the sight.

"Stiles-"Derek rushed to Stiles' side, but he met with a punch to his face. He staggers back, stunned into silence. There's a sharp, throbbing pain on his cheek, he can taste rusty metal on his tongue. But it's nothing compare to the clench in his chest caused by Stiles' rejection.

Stiles winced as a sudden pain shoot through his arm, he looks down to find a rip in his sleeve. Blood is oozing down his arm and dripping on the ground slowly. Must be grazed by a stray bullet.

"Stiles. "Derek took a step forward gingerly, unsure of Stiles' reaction. "You're bleeding, let me take a look at it. "His pleads.

"Why would you care?"Stiles laughs bitterly. "I'm just a fucking job, aren't I?"

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I knew you would come after me, I thought it would make you stay. "Derek took another step forward, and stopped in front of Stiles. "But here you are, still came after me anyway. You're the most bull-headed man I know. "Derek continued. He reached out slowly and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder gently. This time, Stiles doesn't push him away, he just stares at the ground quietly. But Derek can feel his body trembling slightly under his palm.

Derek checked Stiles wound first, to his relief, it's not very deep. He tore a long strip from his shirt and bandaged Stiles' wound.

"They all left me, every one I have ever cared about. Why did you leave me too?"Stiles mutters under his breath, his voice is so small that Derek barely heard him, but it still hit him like a sledge hammer, knocked the wind out of his lungs.

Derek freezes in place, he stares at Stiles with wide eyes. After a short moment of silence, he pulled Stiles into a tight hug, carefully avoided the wound on his arm. His heart clenched painful in his chest, tears burning behind his eyelids. He cursed himself. How could he had not thought of that? After the fire, he lost every one except Peter, who stayed in bed for a whole month unconsciously. He sat by Peter's bedside day and nigh, praying for him to wake up. Those are the darkest time of his life. He felt so lonely and desperate, didn't know what to do, where to go. And Stiles, he went through the same torment, after lost the last one of his family and betrayed by his best friend. He cursed his own stupidity.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that. I thought i was keeping you safe. I'm not a good man, Stiles, you'll only get hurt if you stay with me. And Robinson said-"Derek choked out, he tried hard to swallow the rapidly swelling lump in his throat.

"He's a fucking liar. Whatever he said is lie. "Stiles buried his face in Derek's chest, pounding on his chest with feeble fists, tears damped the front of his shirt. "And I don't fucking care what you are, the only thing I know is you are better than most of the people I have ever met, and you don't even realize that. Look around you, you are ten times better than those people who are lying on the ground right now. "

Derek wraps Stiles tightly in his arms and murmurs in his ear in a soothing voice. "It's OK. I'm here now. I got you. "

They stand there in each other's arms for a long while, until Stiles stopped sobbing eventually. He wipes his face with his sleeve and looks up at Derek. "No one gets to choose what kind of life I'll have, it's my life, I decide that. "

Stiles' eyes are red and swollen, but Derek can see the determination in his gaze. "Okay. "He smiles and drops a small kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"And, if you ever pull this kind of shit again. I swear to god, I'll hunt you down and cut off your dick then shove it up your-"

A cough interrupted Stiles' rant. Peter, Erica and Boyd are all looking at them with an amused look on their face.

"Are you done?"Peter tsked and rolled his eyes.

Finally remembered that they are not alone, Derek and Stiles jump apart in a hurry, both their face are turning bright red.

"Erica, Boyd, go get the horses ready, we're leaving. "Peter turns to face Derek. "And you, you want out? Good. Because you have caused to much damage for us. From now on, you're not one of the Wolf Clan anymore. "

"Hey! You know it's not his fault. It's all Robinson-. "Stiles protests, but Derek stopped him.

"It's OK. It's what i wanted anyway. "Derek said, a wry smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Erica and Boyd come back before long, the horses are all set to go. They stopped beside Derek, looks between Peter and Derek hesitantly.

"Be quick about it. "Peter grunts and walks farther away, his back facing them.

Erica pulls Derek in a tight hug first, she sniffles a little in his shoulder before pulls back. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

Derek nods his head at her. "You could both come with us, you know. "

Erica meets Boyd's gaze for a moment before she looks back at Derek. "Nah, we've got used to this kind of life already. Besides, you know me, I was never one to settle. Can you even imagining me stand in the kitchen with a fry pan in my hand?"

That imagine made Derek laughs.

"Here, I almost forgot. "Erica pulled out a piece of craft paper from her pocket and handed it to Derek.  
Derek scans the piece of paper in his hand. It's an address. He lifts one eyebrow at Erica in bewilderment.

"Go to this place and you will see. "Erica winks at him with an enigmatic smile on her face. Derek scowls but nods his head dubiously.

Boyd hugs him next, Derek carefully avoided the wound on his shoulder. They nod to each other without a single word.

To Stiles' surprise, Erica hugs him too. He clap her on the back awkwardly. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "If you break his heart, I will break you neck. " Stiles swallowed and nods his head as a chill runs down his spine.

"Good. "She gave a peck on Stiles' cheek then pulled away.

Boyd just tipped his hat at him, so Stiles counted that as a win.

As Erica and Boyd walking to their horse, Derek called out. "Erica. "She looks back at Derek with one eyebrow arched up.

"Tell Peter for me, that-"He begins but his throat closed up suddenly, couldn't finish his sentence. Erica smiles brightly at him. "It's OK, he knew. Trust me. " Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and nods his head at her with an equally bright smile on his face.

Peter threw a burning torch at the haystacks beside the barn as he left the ranch, Erica and Boyd riding close behind. The fire engulfed the whole pile and surging upward like a wild beast, swallowed up the whole barn in a blink of an eye. Then it spread to the adjoining buildings quickly. Before long, the whole ranch is on fire.

Derek staring at the flames numbly as black smoke billowing into the clear blue sky. The phantom of people's scream echoing in his ears.

Stiles tugs his arm gently. "Derek, we have to go. " Derek swallowed and tore his eyes away from the burning building. They got to their horse and left the ranch behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

They ride in silence in the day, at night they lie together in one bedroll, hold tightly in each other's arms. Three days later they arrived at El Paso. But instead of going west as they planed after resupplied in the city, Derek leaded them to the north.

"Uh, I think The Grand Canyon is that way?"Stiles waves his left hand.

Derek chuckles, it's the first time he had laughed in three days, Stiles really missed his laugh. "Don't worry, we'll get there. There is a place I need to go first. It's not very far. "

"OK. "Stiles frowns in bewilderment but didn't argue.

After a few more minutes of riding in silence, something occur to Stiles' mind. He rummaging through his pocket and fished out his father's badge.

"Here. "He calls out to Derek. "Think fast. "

When Derek turns to look at him, Stiles tossed the metal at him. Derek caught it in midair with ease. He blinks at the badge in his hand then lifts one eyebrow at Stiles questioningly.

"Keep it. Consider it as a gift. "Stiles scratches the back of his neck and avoids Derek's gaze. His face is turning a light shade of pink.

Derek staring at Stiles for a long moment, mouth half open. Then, slowly, a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Okay. "He puts the badge in his chest pocket and pats it with his hand.

"Lost it again-"Stiles tries to sound threatening, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. "The half-formed smile on Derek's face bloomed into a full-fledged grin.

 

 

After another half day's riding, they came to a small bungalow in the forest. Stiles glanced at Derek questioningly but found Derek seems to be at a loss too.

Derek checked the address Erica gave him again, it should be here.

Just then, the wood door of the cabin swings open with a creaking. Then an old man stepped out of the house.

They stare at each other in surprise, and no one's moving for a long moment. Until the old man asks in a hoarse voice. "Master Derek?"

The recognition drawn to Derek like a bolt. "Uncle Ben?" He asks in disbelief. Before Derek could react, the old man pulled him into a bone crushing hug and clapping him on the back with strong, callused hand. Uncle Ben pulled back quickly and looked at Derek up and down, eyes sparkled with joy. "You have grown so much. I almost didn't recognize you. "

"Um. "Stiles' eyes darts from one man to another, both of his eyebrows arching up in question.

"This is Uncle Ben. He was our butler back then. " ** _Before the fire_**. Derek didn't say, but Stiles understand him just fine.

"And this is Stiles. "Derek turns to look at him with a shy smile on his face, the tip of his ears turning slightly pink. "He's my boyfriend. "

Something warm blooming inside Stiles' chest at Derek's word. A bright smile breaking on his face. "Nice to meet you, sir. "Stiles takes off his hat and shakes the old man's hand.

"What a dashing young man. "Uncle Ben nods his approval and smiles at Derek. "Your parents would be so happy if they could see you now. "

Derek smiles sadly at the mention of his family. They would have loved Stiles. Especially Laura, she's just as stubborn as Stiles is. They would hit it off right away. He's sure of it. Derek shook his head slightly, pushed the thought away.

"Uncle Ben, what are you doing here? You live here?"After the fire, only a few servants survived, uncle Ben was one of them. And they all scattered away quickly after. It's really a surprise to see him again after all these years. But Derek still doesn't understand why would Erica lead him here.

"Tell me, what do you think of this place?"Uncle Ben asks with a mysterious smile.

Derek frowns in bewilderment, he looks around. The small wooden building is nestled deep into the mountains, surrounded by boundless forest. Birds are chirping merrily between branches, flecks of sunlight cascading through the gap between the green leaves, dotting the soft forest floor beneath their feet with piece of gold. Farther away, Derek can see the snowy mountaintops peeking through the great expanse of trees. He can almost taste the cool smell of the snow in the brisk air. This place is amazing.

"This place is beautiful. "He says truthfully.

"Good, it's yours now. "Uncle Ben grinned.

"What?"Derek sputters, his jaws dropped open, eyes opened wide in disbelief. "How-?Why-"

Uncle Ben smiles and holds a hand up to stop Derek's string of questions. "It's Master Peter. "He said and looks at Derek expectantly, like it answered all of Derek's questions. But Derek still doesn't get it, he frowns at the old man.

Uncle Ben huffed out another soft laugh and continues. "I have been wandering around from one town to another since I left after the fire. Then one day, about three years ago, I run into Master Peter on the road by accident. But right now, the more I think about it, the more it doesn't feel like a coincidence. I think Master Peter had me followed. "He twirled his curly moustache as he mused. "Any way. He asked me if I still want a job. I said yes. So, here I am. "He gestured at the bungalow. "Since then, I have been taken care of this place for Master Peter. He said it's for you. He told me that he think the life of bandits doesn't really suit you. And he was thinking about let you off the gang for good. "

Derek choked up by the sudden lump in his throat. He recalled Peter talked with him about letting him go for several times in the past few years. But it always end up with him stormed out of the room and crashed the door shut behind him. He couldn't let go, not until he get his revenge.

"Peter did this, for me?"Derek croaks, his voice high and pinched.

"Yeah. All of this, not just the house, but the ten miles of land and forest around it. Master Peter bought all of it. He said you don't like the crowd and bustle. That's way I chose this place. The closest town is 30 miles away, it's two hours riding. So it's not too far either if you need any supplies. Since I lived here, every few months Master Peter will send something to add to this house. Sometimes are a few trinkets, sometimes are a few books, he side you like reading. A weeks ago, he sent two small chest, I put it in the master bedroom. And I didn't look what's inside it. "

Derek is at a loss for words. He tires really hard to blink away the tears that are stinging his eyes. Stiles stepped close in silence, he put a hand on Derek's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The tight knot in Derek's stomach loosened some at that.

Uncle Ben cleared his throat. "Well, now you're here. It means my work is finally done. I'm gonna go now."

"You're leaving now? Where are you going?"Derek asks.

"I don't know yet. "Uncle Ben shrugs. "But hey, don't worry. Master Peter paid me more then enough, I can go anywhere I want. It's quite boring up here all by myself. " Derek can't help but chuckles at that.

Uncle Ben went back in the house and comes back quickly with his baggage. Then he leads his horse out of the paddock that is adjacent to the bungalow. This house, he and Stiles' house has a fucking paddock, Derek still can't believe all of this is real.

"Will I ever see you again?"Derek asks, but he already know the answer.

"Probably not. But who knows. I never have thought I would saw Master Peter again either. Besides, I know where you live now, I could always write a letter. Take care, both of you. "With that, he saddled up and leaded his horse down the mountain trail.

"Thank you. "Derek whispered to the wind. They stand there watched the old man's figure disappeared between the trees, and keep watching long after that.

Eventually, Stiles tugs at Derek's hand. "Come on. Let's go see your new house. "

"Our house. "Derek corrects. Stiles grins brightly at him. Then he dragged Derek through the front door by his arm.

The smooth solid oak floorboards creaked a little under their boots as they enter the house. Stiles' eyes swept around the first room. It is not big, but looks cozy, rustic. There is a love seat and a recliner set in the middle of the living room. And a tea table, like the dining table and chairs which are set under the window, are all made of rosewood. A white fur rug spreads out in front of the fireplace. Stiles is tempted to rake his fingers through the strands, wanted to know if it feels as soft as it looks. He added sex in front of the hearth to his ever growing to do list silently.

Adjacent to the living room, is an open plan kitchen. Marble counter top, stainless steel cookware. And there is no dust on them, looks well used. When they open the cupboards above, they found it filled with dry goods, spices, round cheese and sausages. It made their mouths water.

They walked passed the room into a corridor. And the first door leads to a study. Under the big, bright bay window is a writing desk. Rosewood again. Color me surprised. Stiles rolled his eyes. But he has to admit, Peter dose have good taste. A bookshelf is set beside the left wall, filled with various kind of books.

The next is a guest room. Plain, simple, but sufficient. It must be where uncle Ben slept. Across the hall, it's the master bedroom.

"Wow. "Stiles praised under his breath as they walk in the room. Derek nodded his head in agreement.

The king sized bed, against the rear wall, occupied two thirds of the room. Covered neatly with a soft woolen sheet. Two nightstands at both side of the bed. To the side is a full glass sliding door, which is leading to the backyard. With a panoramic view of the dense forest that is surrounding them. Stiles had to take back his words. This is not rustic at all, this is a fucking dream house.

On the other side of the room, is a dressing table. Two small suitcases are placed on the top. The first one Derek opened is filled with twenty dollar bills. Judging by the size of the chest, they won't have to worry about their expense for a long time. On top of the money is the deed of the house and the lands. And the undersigned is Derek Hale. A small smile playing across Derek's lips at that.

Stiles opened the other chest. He took a casual glance inside and closed it immediately with a yelp. Derek arching an eyebrow at him and eyed the chest suspiciously. He bats Stiles' hands away when he tried to stop him and flipped open the lid fully.

A whole case of toys are presented in front of them, with various kinds of shapes, colors and materials. There is a black leather collar, a short whip with a thong at the end, one silk rope and a pair of leather handcuffs. Dozens of glossy, wooden penises in different sizes. And yep, one of them even has a round knob near the end of the shaft.

Derek choked on his own spittle and coughs violently. His whole face burning bright red from the effect.

"I did try to warn you. "Stiles smirks at him.

"I'm going to kill Peter. "Derek spits out through his teeth. He makes a move to pick up the whole chest but Stiles put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Burn it, bury it, throw it into the mountains. What did you think?"

"Put it down. "Stiles avoids the quizzical stare Derek threw at him. "Just leave it there. "

It took Derek a few seconds to finally comprehend. And his face went redder. After a moment of awkward silence he put the chest down, carefully avoiding Stiles' eyes.

Stiles clears his throat and wanders to the bedside table. He picks up the exquisite vial situated on the tabletop out of curiosity. Liquid sloshed inside when he jiggled the bottle a little. He removed the cork, brought it under his nose and took a suspicious sniffing. It smells of faint odor of perfume, but too light. Frowning, Stiles tilted the bottle and caught a drop on two fingers, he rubs it around with his thumb. It feels sticky and smooth at the same time. He hums in bewilderment.

"Uh-"Derek opened his mouth then closed it again, somewhat abashed.

"What?"Stiles lift one eyebrow at him.

Derek doesn't say anything, just give the vial in Stiles' hand a look then glances at the chest on the dressing table suggestively.

Stiles' ears began burning. He dropped the bottle back on the table like he had been burned.

"I'm gonna-"Stiles stalls. "The bathroom. Haven't saw that yet. I should go take a bath first. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. "He bubbles and backs off the bedroom quickly.

Derek huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. He walks over to the other side of the bed and picks up the book on the nightstand. It's Le Petit Prince, his favorite, when he was a small boy, even if he didn't really get the meaning behind the book back then. His father used to read it to him as the bedtime story, and he hated the snake's guts. His dad would always smile and stroke his hair gently, told him that he'll understand one day when he grow up. He sit down on the bed, leant against the headboard and opened the first page.

 

 

It's only when Stiles' footstep stopped at the doorway did he finally look up from the book. And his jaw dropped open.

Stiles stands barefooted, wears nothing but a bath towel wrapped low around his waist. Derek stares as a little drop of condensation sliding down the expanse of pale skin along the column of his neck, down past the elegant collarbone, past the mole dotted, broad chest, past the slim, slightly muscled abdomen and disappeared into the waistband of the towel.

Derek tracked the whole route with hungry eyes. He swallows dryly and looks back up at Stiles' eyes. Stiles stares back at him with a smirk on his face. With a simple flick of his wrist, the towel dropped to the ground in a heap, left him standing in all his naked glory. Derek's mind reeled when all the blood in his head rushed down to the south.

Stiles starts fidgeting when Derek did nothing but gaping at him for a long moment. He fights back the urge to cover himself up.

Derek finally caught himself, he set aside the book first, then removed his cloth in an record time, and popped off quite a few buttons in the haste. He lands back on the bed fully naked, cock jutting up from between his thighs happily, showing great interest in Stiles' plan.

Stiles let out a relieved breath and chuckles at Derek's clumsiness. He saunters over and climbing up the bed on hands and knees. Until he's hovered above Derek, but not touching, a fine line between their body, hot breath fanning across each other's lisps.

With a low-pitched growl from the back of his throat, Derek surged forward and slotted their mouth together. He wrapped a hand around Stiles' waist to pull him flesh against himself. Stiles fits perfectly between Derek's thighs. They both groaned at the contact of their feverish skin. The kiss is hungry, urgent, lack of fineness. Derek nips on Stiles' lips, their tongues tangle as they battle for dominance, licking into each other's mouth desperately.

Stiles' hip rolling in small circles, grinding against Derek's groin, almost involuntarily, hard-ons trapped between their sweaty bellies. Derek's hand slide down to Stiles' buttocks and pulled him in on every move, sparks of pleasure skittering along their skin with each roll of Stiles' hips. Pre-cum pooling quickly on Derek's belly.

The friction it's amazing, but it's not enough. Stiles needs more, he wants more.

"Derek. "Stiles breaks the kiss and whines softly.

"Yeah?"Derek nips at Stiles neck, teeth tugged on the lobe of his ear, licks at the spot behind his ear. And Stiles shivers at the touch.

"I want you inside of me. "Stiles whispered in his ear.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat, his entire body went rigid at that. He buried his face in Stiles' neck and groans loudly. "Jesus Christ, Stiles. You're going to be the death of me. "

Stiles chuckles. "So? no?"

Derek doesn't't say a word, just grabbed at Stiles' hips, and in a quick motion, flipped Stiles over on his back, pinned under his body, his forearms braced on either side of Stiles' head. He looks down into Stiles' wide eyes.

"Yes. "He leans down to claimed Stiles' lips once more. This time, their kiss is calm, at a more languid pace, but just as intense as before.

Derek breaks the kiss shortly, he reached over to the nightstand and came back with the vial in his hand.  
Stiles swallowed as their gaze locked together. Derek's pupils are blown wide, green eyes dark with lust. Hot breath fanning across his cheek. He spread his legs readily in invitation.

Derek popped the wooden cork open with his thumb and dripped a few drops of the clear liquid on his fingers. Then he placed the bottle back on the table and scoots down until he's situated between Stiles legs. He nuzzles against Stiles' belly and planted little kisses along Stiles' inner thigh as his fingers found their way up Stiles' leg to the underside of his balls. He circles one slick finger gently around Stiles' tight pucker, feeling that ring of muscle fluttering under his touch with every breath Stiles took.

Stiles moans at the teasing move, his whole body is trembling slightly with anticipation. Derek adds a bit more pressure against his entrance, and one finger slip inside in one smooth move. He makes small circles and massage around gently with the pad of his finger.

A low groan escapes from deep within Stiles' throat, he clutches the bed sheet in his fists tightly. Derek looks up at Stiles as he leans down and took Stiles' cock into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, licking the sensitive underside, sucking on the head as he crooked his finger inside of Stiles and rubbing at the sweet spot that sends flames shooting through Stiles' spine.

Stiles' whole body arching up from the bed and he spurting into Derek's mouth with a strangle cry. The orgasm took Derek by surprise, but he quickly recovered. He opened his mouth and swallowed down as much as he can, but still a little bit of come spilling out of his lips and dripping down his beard.

Derek keeps sucking and rubbing soothing circles into Stiles' hip with his thumb until he coaxed the last drop out of Stiles. Stiles whines and bats at Derek's head when he became too sensitive. He paused to catch his breath, with Derek still between his legs, head resting on his stomach.

"That was-"Stiles starts after a moment. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I swear it was an accident." He buried his face in his hands with a loud groan.

Derek had to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud. He crawled his way up and pry Stiles' hands off his face and holding them above his head, but Stiles turned his face away stubbornly.

"Hey, look at me. it's OK. I don't mind. "Derek coaxes in a soothing voice.

"No, it's not. It's far from OK. Everything was perfect and I ruined it. And if you tell me that it happens to every guy, there will be no happy time with Stiles ever again. "

Derek rolled his eye with a small chuckle. "It's really OK. I found it kind of hot. "

"Really?"Stiles peeks up at him tentatively.

"Yeah. I like that you're so sensitive and responsive. "He looks into Stiles' eyes, then leans down and whispers in his ear. "It makes me wander how many times I can make you come in just one night. "

A high pitched whine escaped from the back of Stiles' throat.

"Besides. "Derek pulls back up. "We do have all night. "

"All night, huh? Someone have been cocky. "Stiles tries for dismissive, but it comes out wobbly instead.

"Let's find out then. " Derek smirks.

After one orgasm, Stiles' body is all soft and pliant. This time, Derek slips two fingers inside without much of resistance. He kisses over the moles across Stiles' chest, waited a moment for Stiles to adjust, before sliding his fingers gently in and out, massaging around the tight rim, opening Stiles up nice and easy.

When he's up to three fingers, Stiles is fully hard again. He bucks his hips up impatiently, writhing underneath Derek.

"Come on. Derek, I'm ready. I need you inside me, right now. "

"So demanding. "Derek chuckles, but he obeyed. He withdraws his fingers slowly, and Stiles whines a little at the lost.

Derek makes quick work of lube up himself. With one hand gripped Stiles' hip, he lined himself up against Stiles' entrance and pressed in slowly. They both groaning as Derek slid in, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in the tight heat.

Stiles gasps at the intrusion, Derek is much thicker than three fingers, it stings a little, and he feels so full. He takes a few deep breaths in an effort to relax. He has tried this before, many times, in the lonely night, with his fingers, and certain shaped vegetable or fruit. For a long time he couldn't look at cucumbers with a straight face, he might never will. But all of those late night experiments didn't prepared him for this, with the way Derek buried deep inside him, and his body hot and heavy above him, pressed him against the mattress. His heart pounding against his rib cage, threatens to burst open.

"Stiles. "Derek croaks, jolts Stiles out of his reverie. "Are you OK? Tell me, what do you need?"His voice full of concern.

Stiles looks up at him. There are beads of sweat gathering on Derek's forehead, his arms are trembling slightly, his eyes searching worriedly over Stiles' face for any sign of pain. Derek is trying really hard to hold back from just thrusting into Stiles. A warm feeling spreading through Stiles chest.

"Just hold me, and kiss me. "

A soft look moved across Derek's face. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and hauled both of them up. He sits back on his heels and pulled Stiles in his lap. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist automatically. Another groan escaped his lips as Derek's cock slides a little deeper into him. He loops his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him hungrily.

Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck and breathed deeply against Stiles' skin, Stiles' warm scent filled his lungs. He dropped his hands to the small of Stiles' back and pulled him in on a small up roll of his hips. And that enticed a deep groan from Stiles, he rests his forehead on Derek's shoulder.

The angle is awkward, Derek can't thrust all the way up. But he won't trade it for anything, not with the way Stiles wrapped around him so tightly, and the way he get to hold Stiles so close against his chest. He just rocks his hips up and down in small circles, and Stiles rolls his hips down, meeting him half way on every thrust.

Burning heat start pooling low in their gut. Stiles mumbles Derek's name like a prayer again and again, riding the wave of pleasure like a solitary boat on the sea, with nothing but Derek's tight hold anchoring him. And finally, with a loud cry, Stiles spurts between them, painting their belly with sticky strands of white.

Stiles clenching even tighter around Derek for a few second, and Derek's grip tightens on Stiles hips. He thrust wildly for a few more times, and the orgasm is rippling out of him. He bit down on Stiles' shoulder with a muffled shout and emptied himself deep into Stiles.

They sit there, in each other's arms, panting heavily, until Derek's legs start to protest. He pulled out carefully and they collapse back onto the bed in tangled limbs.

"That hurts. "Stiles looks at the mark on his shoulder.

"Sorry. "Derek says halfheartedly. He licks at the red skin gently, tries to sooth the sting.

"Nah, I kind of like it. "Stiles looks back at the ceiling with a content smile on his face.

After a while Derek tries to roll off of him, afraid that he's crushing Stiles. But Stiles stopped him and pulled him back down by his neck.

"Don't go. "He murmurs. "I like it. The weight. Makes me feel grounded, safe. "

Derek rests his head back down on Stiles' chest, listening to the steady throb of his heart. Stiles rakes his fingers through the hair on the back of Derek's head, the other hand rubs soothing circles up and down Derek's back. The bath can wait, there is no hurry, they have all the time they need. They lie there in companionable silence for a long while.

"I love you. "Stiles suddenly whispered.

Derek's heart missed a beat, he goes still. After a few seconds he props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Stiles. He half expected to see regret on Stiles' face, or play it as a moment of aberration. But there are none of those. There is only fond and sincere in Stiles' bright brown eyes. Derek let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I love you too. "He whispered back.

 

The End.


End file.
